


Used

by Madama_Flutterby, Reiko_Forrester



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madama_Flutterby/pseuds/Madama_Flutterby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: A captured Rebel woman is brought to Hux for his personal use.





	Used

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reiko_Forrester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/gifts).



> While I like him as an actor, I am not attracted to Domhnall Gleeson. However, I had a pretty graphic, detailed dream about Hux, and Reiko--who is *very* into Domhnall Gleeson--requested I write this for her.  
> I dedicate this story to her. This is your birthday present for the next 5 years, lol! ;)

He heard the alert, and rose. "Come."  
The door slid open, and a Storm Trooper pushed the woman into the room. The door hissed shut behind her, and they were alone.  
Armitage Hux smiled at her. She did not return it, glaring at him, panting softly. She'd been tortured, questioned about her Rebel cohorts and their plans, but had given nothing.  
"I hear you've been most uncooperative," he said, pleasantly, as though making small talk at a cocktail party. "Despite our very best efforts at hospitality, you've been thoroughly unhelpful."  
The woman was silent, looking down at the floor. He walked across the room to her.  
"Therefore, since you've been of *no* use to our Kylo Ren," he said, reaching a finger and tucking it under her chin, "you can prove yourself useful, in other ways"--he tilted her face up to look at him--"to me."  
Her face was expressionless, but her eyes were filled with hate. He smiled at her, and reached down to free her from her cuffs.  
"If you would be so kind as to disrobe," he said, pulling off his gloves.  
She stared at him for a moment. Then she smiled, and scoffed.  
Hux gripped her arm. "Remove your clothing," he told her, "or I will summon a Storm Trooper to do so, for you."  
He let go of her, and she glared at him as he began to remove his uniform coat. He watched her, expectantly; when she made no move to do as he'd asked, he went over to a comm panel.  
"Alright."  
He turned to her. She opened her jacket, and let it fall, then began to unfasten the clasps of her blouse. He smiled, watching her undress, and he did the same.  
She stopped at her undergarments, watching him coldly. He was bare to the waist, and he let his gaze fall over her body.  
"You'll do quite nicely," he said, smirking. "Come with me."  
"I doubt it," she replied.  
Hux could feel his face twisting into fury as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the next room. He pushed her down onto his bed, then went back to retrieve her cuffs before returning, the door sliding closed after him.  
"Since you continue to refuse cooperation," he said, his anger rising, "I shall have to keep you restrained."  
He pulled off her underclothes, and fit the handcuffs back around her wrists. She didn't resist, only stared at him in hatred.  
Hux stepped back from her, standing at the end of the bed, and looked at her. He smiled as he unbuckled his belt.  
"How I wish I could take you in front of the entire First Order," he sighed, opening his trousers. "On your hands and knees, naked and humiliated, for all to see."  
She stared off past him, her expression stony. He kicked off his boots, and lowered his trousers, laying them neatly on a nearby table, then moved to the bed, settling next to her. He pushed her onto her back, raising her arms over her head, and moved over her. She stared straight ahead, refusing to look at him.  
He smiled, letting her play her game, and leaned over her to brush his lips over her collarbone, feeling her stiffen beneath him. His hand moved to cup over her breast, squeezing gently before letting his thumb brush over her stiff nipple. He looked up at her.  
"I can try to make this enjoyable for you," he said softly, "or I can... not. The choice is yours."  
She glanced at him, then back to wherever her gaze had been fixed.  
"Very well," he sighed, and tugged gently at her nipple. An involuntary gasp escaped her lips, and he smiled as he leaned his head down, taking her other nipple into his mouth. As he sucked her breast, his hand slid down her stomach and between her thighs. She closed her legs around his hand, and he sat up.  
"Open your legs," he demanded, "or I shall tie them down."  
She glared at him, and slowly let her legs fall open.  
He let his fingertips glide over her mound, teasing lightly, watching her face as he did. Her expression remained unchanged, while her eyes fell shut.  
"If you will not look at me, you *will* at least, open your eyes," he warned. "I want you to *know* who you're with."  
Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, still staring past him. He let his finger slide over the small pearl of flesh within her folds, hearing her breath catch. Hux smiled. and continued circling his fingertip lightly over her. Looking at her, he slid his finger into his mouth, sucking briefly, before sliding it back over her, teasing slowly. Her jaw clenched, and she took a deep, labored breath as she tried to ignore what he was doing and how her body was reacting.  
"You like this, don't you?" he whispered, feeling his lips curl into a cruel smile as he touched her. "You really should be honored, you know: it's not every captured Rebel slag who has the privilege of sharing my bed."  
A hateful look passed over her face, and he smiled. He glanced down to watch as he touched her, then leaned his head back to her breasts, sucking one nipple, then another, back and forth. He could hear her breath shorten, knowing she was trying to control herself, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of allowing herself to enjoy his attention. He moved away, kissing lightly down her body--over her ribs, her stomach, her hips, until his mouth reached the spot where his fingertip was.  
She gasped when his tongue slid over her nub, and he smiled to himself before repeating the action. She squirmed, and he gripped her hips, holding her down. He enjoyed her discomfort, enjoyed the way she tasted, smelled, and felt. He licked her slowly, rhythmically, feeling himself growing almost painfully aroused as he listened to her breathing--knowing she was struggling to keep from enjoying herself.  
He moved away, and stood, reaching down to take her by the arms and sit her up. "On your hands and knees," he ordered, hearing the breathless excitement in his own voice.  
She sat motionless, and he wound his arm around her waist, pushing her into the position he wanted. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of the Rebel woman, on her hands and knees, open to him, helpless before him, and then teased the fat head of his swollen cock over her wet folds. She gasped, despite herself, and he smiled, guiding himself slowly into her tight, wet warmth.  
Hux took a moment to compose himself--he wanted to make this last, wanted to fuck her for as long as he could. He moved slowly, withdrawing almost completely from her, before sliding himself slowly back into her as deep as he could. He heard her labored breathing, knowing she was doing everything in her power to deny herself any pleasure from their interaction, and he placed his hands at her waist.  
"Your restraint is admirable," he chuckled, as he continued his slow thrusts. "Are you trained to resist, or is this an example of your own mettle?"  
She didn't answer, and he hadn't expected her to. He felt himself nearing the edge, and he withdrew from her, taking a moment to regain himself. He turned her onto her back, and knelt next to her on the bed.  
"Open your mouth," he told her.  
She turned her head away, and he took hold of her jaw, turning her face to him.  
"Open. Your. Mouth," he snapped, gripping her chin. She let her lips part, slightly, and he guided his still-wet cock past them, into her mouth.  
"If you do anything besides suck," he warned, "it will be the last thing you do, alive."  
Glaring, she let herself suck him, and he groaned as her mouth closed around him.  
"I guess the Resistance offers *some* useful training, don't they?" he murmured, smirking down at her. He reached to her breast, taking her nipple between thumb and forefinger, pinching lightly as he tugged the stiff flesh. He felt her muffled moan against his cock, and gasped lightly.  
"If only you were more enthusiastic," he sighed, as he teased her nipple, watching his cock slide in and out of her mouth. "I can't imagine the pleasures we could share..."  
She closed her eyes as she continued working him with her mouth; he let her, too absorbed in how her lips felt around his shaft. He let his hand slide down between her legs, to tease over her clit again, and heard another choked moan from her. He felt the pressure rising, again, felt himself growing closer to release, and slowly drew himself from her mouth.  
He stood over her, composing himself, and then settled on top of her. He moved down to suck briefly at her nipple, before moving back down to slide his tongue between her folds, sucking lightly on her clit. He moved back over her, and pressed his mouth to hers, sliding his tongue over hers, sucking her lower lip as he drew away. He smiled at her, and she continued to glare. He slid himself into her, settling between her open thighs, and groaned, his hips moving against hers. He could see her denying herself release, and smiled.  
Hux slowed his thrusts, moving deep into her, and let his thumb graze over her clit. The woman gasped, looking at him in surprise--then, hatred. He smiled, and kept moving his thumb over her, kept thrusting into her. Her climax was accompanied by a choked cry, and she turned her head away, gasping, her fingers clenching into her palms as her hips bucked up against him.  
Simply knowing he'd made her come, watching her writhe beneath him and feeling her squeeze tight around him, was more than he could bear. He felt himself going over the edge, and withdrew from her, spilling his seed onto her lower abdomen as he met his release.  
He sat up, panting, looking down at her. "I won't have a Rebel bastard," he told her, breathlessly.  
"And I'd die before I'd bear a child of the First Order," she answered coldly, meeting his gaze.  
He watched her, taking a moment to regain his composure as he studied her naked form and flushed face. Then he rose, and went to retrieve her garments.  
"Clean yourself and dress," he said, tossing her clothes at her. "Perhaps, I'll let you return and be of further use."  
She sat up, collecting her clothes, and stood, putting them on. Then she slapped him, hard.  
The strike took him by surprise, and he held his cheek, looking at her, furious.  
"For that," he told her, through clenched teeth, "you shall *definitely* come back later."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

She was returned to him the next evening, after he'd finished his duties. Hux had thought of the Rebel woman off and on throughout the day, thinking about how to antagonize and defile her.  
Now that she was standing in front of him, most of his plans seemed impractical--he really only wanted to satisfy his lust with her.  
He could still antagonize her while doing so.  
"Welcome back," he sneered, taking in her sullen expression. He traced a finger over the cuffs around her wrists. "Perhaps, if you're well-behaved this time, we can do without these?"  
He released the clasp, and the restraints fell to her feet. She said nothing, rubbing absently at her wrist, and he took a step towards her. He let a gloved finger slide down her throat, and along her collarbone.  
"You'll be pleased to know I thought of you quite a lot, today," he said conversationally, opening her blouse. "And of all the things I'd like to do with you."  
She said nothing, staring into space as before. He felt himself growing irritated at her lack of response--grabbing her by the arms, he pulled her against him.  
"I sincerely hope to find you cooperative, this time," he told her, quietly.  
"I won't be a willing party to your First Order imperiousness or mind games," she said, flatly.  
Furious, he pressed his lips to hers, holding the back of her head as he kissed her, hoping to get any kind of reaction. He drew away, looking down at her. She glared at him, catching her breath.  
"I will hear you moan," he whispered. "I'll hear you *beg*."  
Hux took her by the arm, and led her into the bedroom. He removed her blouse and her undershirt, letting his gloved hands cover her bare breasts.  
"Admit it," he whispered against her ear. "You're enjoying this. You *want* this." His hands squeezed her breasts, and he watched her face. She stared straight ahead, as before, yet the same strain of not giving in to what she clearly felt pleasurable was showing in her face. He smirked.  
"Yes," he continued, "you *want* it."  
He reached down to unfasten her pants, and slid his hand down over her.  
"Take these off," he told her, and moved away to undress.  
She slowly slid the garment down her hips, sitting on the end of the bed to complete the task, as he removed his uniform and boots. He reached down to take her hand, pulling her to her feet.  
"You are pretty, for a Rebel," he murmured, gazing at her. She said nothing, and he wound his fingers into her hair.  
"Answer," he warned. "I don't enjoy talking to myself."  
"I don't enjoy talking to you, either."  
He tugged her head back. "I gave you a compliment," he snapped. "What do you say?"  
"Go to hell."  
Hux grabbed her arm, and turned her away from him. He pushed her onto the desk and nudged her legs apart. Without teasing, without waiting to see if she was wet, he drove into her. She gasped sharply, and the groan she made was one of pleasure and pain.  
"Rebel slut," he whispered, shoving himself in and out of her.  
"First Order bastard," she gasped.  
He grabbed the hair at her nape with one hand, her hip with the other, and pulled her against him as he fucked into her. She gasped sharply, and gripped the edges of the desk, bracing herself. He tugged her hair, and she cried out; it almost sounded like passion, and nearly sent him over the edge.  
He moved away from her, panting as he tried to regain control. She stood with her back to him, motionless, silent.  
"Get on the bed," he told her.  
She did as he bade, moving to the bed, and sitting. He went to the bed, and lay back.  
"Upon me," he told her.  
She looked at him for a moment, then moved over him, straddling his waist.  
He took hold of her hips, gazing up at her, then pulled her down against him. She stiffened, and he smiled slightly as he kissed her.  
"I want you to let go," he murmured. "I want you to let yourself be pleasured." He looked at her. "If you give yourself to me, I'll let you return to your base."  
She stared at him. "You expect me to believe that?" she snapped.  
"...no, not really," he said. He reached to touch her cheek. "I have no reason to keep you here, besides to use you. And I *want* to use you," he said, "I want to make you my mistress."  
She scoffed. "Haven't you used me, already? I won't be your whore."  
Hux glared at her. "I want to see you enjoy yourself," he told her. "I want to see you enjoy yourself, with me."  
She looked at him, incredulous. "*Why*?" she demanded.  
He didn't answer, reaching up to cup her breast, letting his thumb slide over her nipple. She bit her lip, struggling to deny herself any pleasure.  
"Why?" she repeated.  
He looked up at her. "You're a beautiful woman," he whispered, "and you're with me. That's all I care about. Give me what I want, and you can go."  
She looked at him. "I don't trust you."  
He smiled bitterly. "I know."  
He pulled her against him, and kissed her, stroking his hand over her back. She didn't resist, but didn't return it, letting his lips press to hers. Hux placed his hands at her waist, and let them slide to her hips. His fingers moved down to the cleft between her legs, and over her nub.  
She gasped, and turned her face away from him.  
"Look at me," he told her, and she did. He teased his fingers over her, watching her do her best to deny herself pleasure from his touch. She gasped, and he tried not to chuckle.  
"Do you want me inside of you?" he asked.  
"... no," she whispered, looking away.  
"Are you sure? " he murmured, sliding his finger into her wet passage.  
She gave an involuntary groan, and he smiled.  
"I think you do..." he told her, slipping another finger into her. She groaned softly.  
"I..." she started.  
"Tell me," he said, watching her.  
She looked at him, angrily. "Yes, *damn* you," she spat.  
He smiled, moving her over his painfully swollen cock. She lowered herself onto him, and groaned softly. He took hold of her hips and pulled her down on to him as he fucked slowly into her. He watched her as she leaned her head back, gripping his hands. Hux sat up under her, and drove himself into her. She gave a soft cry, and grasped his shoulders as they moved together.  
"Isn't this better than resisting?" he whispered. She looked at him, and said nothing; her breath was ragged and her face flushed. He enjoyed the sight of her giving in to him, and brushed his lips over hers.  
"Kiss me," he told her. "Make me believe it."  
The spark of anger fired back into her gaze, but she did as he asked, letting herself respond when his lips met hers. She broke away with a gasp as his fingertips teased over her stiff nipple, groaning softly as he twisted gently at the flesh.  
He watched her, feeling himself growing close to release and wanting to stall it. He leaned her back onto the bed, moving away from her.  
"Please..." she whispered, so softly that he barely heard.  
He smiled. " 'Please', what?"  
"Finish me," she murmured.  
"I intend to," he said with a smile, and moved over her, sliding back into her.  
Her hips bucked into his, and she moved with him, eagerly. He wanted to remind her of his promise to hear her beg, but couldn't find the words, lost in the sight of her abandon. Her legs wound around him as her hands slid over his arms, and she leaned her head back into the mattress, crying out as climax overtook her. Hux drove into her, overcome with lust at the sight of her so undone, and withdrew from her just before he came.  
He sat on the bed, looking at her as he caught his breath, letting a hand trail down her thigh. She looked at him, a resigned expression on her face.  
"I know you enjoyed yourself, that time. It's *so* much better, when you cooperate," he panted. She said nothing.  
"I don't supposed you'd consider staying," he mused casually, stroking her hip. "I could make your life very comfortable..."  
"At the expense of my dignity," she replied.  
He scowled. "Your 'dignity' was more than willing, a moment ago," he spat. "It seemed all but *absent*, in fact."  
She looked at him, calmly. "I do what I need to do to survive. I won't abandon my alliance, especially not to be your whore," she added.  
He held her gaze, trying not to let the sudden hurt he felt show on his face. The anger he felt at the same time, however...  
"I've had *enough* of your talk," he told her, rising from the bed. "It's *your* loss, you foolish Rebel bitch. Dress yourself," he demanded, going to retrieve his own clothing.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

He led her escort to the shuttle bay, walking beside her and leading her by the arm as the Storm Troopers followed. They arrived at a small ship, and stopped.  
"Leave us," he snapped at the Troopers, not looking at them. The two guards marched away.  
"It's not too late," he told her softly, moving closer, looking down at her. "A life of comfort and pleasure with me... or back to your short, uncertain, futile future with the scum of the galaxy. You can win, or lose."  
Hux let his gloved hand slide lightly over the side of her face, his thumb tracing her lips, and kissed her softly. Her eyes fell shut, and for a moment, he felt sure that she'd agree to stay.  
"I'd rather live in uncertainty for the rest of my life," she whispered, "than spend one more second with you."  
His hand fell away and he stepped back, numb. Regaining his composure, he released her cuffs, and stood glaring at her.  
"On your way, Rebel slut," he fumed.  
The door to the ship opened, and she got in. Before the door closed, she looked at him.  
"First Order bastard," she returned, and closed the hatch.


End file.
